News Archive/04 17 13
= Straight from Castle Age! = New General, Guild Power Updates, and More! For a complete breakdown on the new General and Guild Power changes follow this forum link: April 17th Update = From the Official Forums = New General: Muse 1) Her power modifies the Mage passive class ability (e.g. does 10 damage to all enemies in a tower upon victory) by a %. 2) This power was on existing heroes, Zurran and Alexandria. They originally had a flat damage increase but we changed it to % based for all 3 heroes. Also all 3 heroes can be linked via Hero Alliance. 3) We did increase the stats of Zurran so that he is still better than Muse. 4) The most important is that the hero power modifies the new improved mage passive ability. The mage passive ability has been improved such that it the damage is modified by the damage rune. The mage passive ability now does base 10 damage + (10% * damage rune) (Note: max bonus damage from rune is 50). The hero ability has an additional % multiplier on top of that damage. Example: If my damage rune benefit is +400 damage, upon victory with a mage you now do 10 + 40 = 50 damage to all enemies in a tower. If you have Muse with a 16% bonus, you will do 58 total damage (50 * .16 = 8 bonus damage) Guild Power Changes: Base Powers Warrior= no change Rogue = base bonus + 20% of damage rune benefit, max potential at + 100 @ +500 Damage Rune benefit Cleric AOE Heal = 10 + (Health Rune benefit / 10), max + 50 @ +500 Health Rune benefit Mage AOE Damage = 10 + (Damage Rune benefit / 10), max + 50 @ +500 Damage Rune benefit Resistance For every point of damage resisted, the defender also resists half that value taken from the attacker rune benefit. So if you resist 40 damage, you will resist an additional 20% of the attackers rune benefit. Might No change Warrior Whirlwind (no change) Leadership : base + (damage bonus % of damage rune). Example: +6 damage bonus will now give +6 damage PLUS +6% of damage rune benefit The caster will use his damage rune benefit. Wingmen will use their own damage rune benefit in the formula. Shout (see leadership) Confidence : 10 per + 5% damage rune benefit. Stacks 5 times. Sentinel I : total shield 100, effect is absorb 5 damage + 5% of attacker damage rune benefit Sentinel II : total shield 150, effect is absorb 10 damage + 10% of attacker damage rune benefit Sentinel III : total shield 250, effect is absorb 20 damage + 20% of attacker damage rune benefit Guardian : total shield: 200, effect is absorb 15 damage + 15% of attacker damage rune benefit Amount of Total Shield reduced per hit is the base amount absorbed per hit. (ie 15 for guardian) Cleric Heal (already changed, tweaks forthcoming) Cleanse : heal amount = base heal + 10% caster health rune benefit. Removes negative debuffs as normal. Dispel (see cleanse) Resurrect : base heal + health rune benefit. Applying this buff to an ally will confer TARGET health rune benefit when triggered along with the inherent base. Example- when resurrect is triggered, it will confer an additional health healed equal that specific players health rune benefit (not the caster of the spell, unless it's cast on themselves!). Revive (see resurrect) Fortitude : Target power will give base bonus + target's health rune benefit. Example: Your base bonus is assumed to be +100. If you cast fortitude on yourself and you have a +500 benefit from your health rune. Your guild battle health will go from 6000 to 6600 (6000 + 100 + 500) in the Guild Battle. If you cast fortitude on your guildmate who has a +200 benefit from their health rune (even though you have a +500 health rune), your guildmate health will go from 3000 to 3300 (3000 + 100 + 200) in the Guild Battle. Rogue Lacerate : lowers target health by 100 + 10% caster damage rune benefit Wound I : lowers target health by 50 + 5.0% caster damage rune benefit Wound II : lowers target health by 75 + 7.5% caster damage rune benefit Wound III : lowers target health by 125 + 12.5% caster damage rune benefit Evade (no change) Ambush : damage +50 + 25% caster damage rune benefit Backstab I : damage 20 + 10% caster damage rune benefit Backstab II : damage 40 + 20% caster damage rune benefit Backstab III : damage 70 + 35% caster damage rune benefit Backstab IV: damage +85 + 40% caster damage rune benefit Backstab V: damage +95 + 45 % caster damage rune benefit Poison : base damage + 35 + 10% attacker's damage rune (lasts 5 hits). Example: Anyone hitting a poisoned target, will receive 10% more damage from the attackers damage rune benefit. Mage Polymorph (no change) Mana Shield I : absorb 60 damage + 30% of attacker damage rune benefit Mana Shield II : absorb 80 damage + 40% of attacker damage rune benefit Mana Shield III : absorb 120 damage + 60% of attacker damage rune benefit Mana Shield V : absorb 150 damage + 75% of attacker damage rune benefit Magic Barrier : absorb 100 damage + 50% of attacker damage rune benefit Confuse (no change) Mirror Image (no change) What this means Most guild powers now are dependent upon either the damage rune (when doing extra damage) or the health rune (when healing your team) for bonus effects. Category:News Archive